Project Alpha
by Wolf Totem
Summary: The plan to capture Indominus with Raptors failed. It proved that they can't always control raptors. Now they're going to change their method. They are creating new alpha./ slight AU / Human-raptor hybrid.


"Again?" A man in white asked as he lifted up a green blanket to see a body that it had covered. He sighted at the familiar bloody body on the operation bed. That person was breathing slowly. His eyes were half-opened, aware of the presence of the man that was looking at him. The standing man let go off the blanket, left it remained opened. The injured man groaned as he has nothing to shield his eyes from white light any more.

Another man walked in. He too was wearing white outfit. "Yeah, they want to do the test again"

The first man looked at the still body. "We have to stitch him up from pieces for several times. They never care, huh?"

"You know them, Andy. They pay us for this, so let's just do our job ok?" The second man said as he cut and removed fabric of torn clothes from the injured man.

The man, Andy huffed in response. "This guy is pretty tough though" He said as he prepared his tool.

"He's a marine" Another man stepped in. He was an Asian man dressed in lab coat. His face was calm as he inspected the injured man. Behind him barged in a man in khaki shirt. "Why is it not working again!? Wu, you said this is going to work!"

Wu held up his hand as a halt. "I never said so. I only said that I can make him become what you want. But will he achieve your goal or not depends on him not me." He said as he gave a quick glance at the injured man.

"Now, Mr. Hoskins. We need sanitary here so I need you to get out of this room" Hoskins, who was in his casual outfit that he's been wearing the whole day, looked at the injured man, opened his mouth to say something but decided to close and walked out.

Wu sighted as Hoskins' footstep fade. "How is he?"

"We sedated him. He should be completely out soon" Andy informed. "He was bitten and slashed as usual. No broken or fractured bone, luckily. We're cleaning his wounds"

"Very well"

"He's also very exhausted" his co-worker added.

The injured man weekly snapped his jaws as Andy's hand hovered over his shoulder. Andy jerked his hand away. His co-worker, who was also cleaning the wound, chuckled. "He ain't gonna bite ya"

Sure he can't, judging from heavy sedative that they put for him he was barely able to move or think. But there was one time that he was very high on morphine and out of instinct, bit the hand of a doctor that was cleaning his wound. He didn't let go and it had taken them almost 15 minutes to sedate him and free that unfortunate doctor's hand from his jaws. That doctor still have his hand bandaged, covered his hand that had been decorated with two perfect lines of teeth marks.

"So he has been in a fight with a raptor today" Wu started, his hand scribbled his notepad as his eyes was on computer screen.

"Actually two" Andy corrected the same time another raptor appeared in security footage Wu was watching. A man was wrestling a raptor in that footage and the second raptor just watch them in close range. It almost got to finished him off as INGEN Tasers shot the raptor from the distance and gave the man a chance to drag his body back to his cage before they retrieved him and send him to Andy and his partner's care.

"That is new. He attacked raptor first" Wu said to himself as he jotted down.

"We finished. Do you want to take last examine before we take him to the room?"

"Yes. Both of you can go now. I'll call you later"

They nodded.

"Oh and tell those men that he will not be available for their test for a while" Wu added before the two doctors left the room.

Now he's alone. Wu enjoyed the silent a bit. No sound but some beeping from machine in this lab and the man's steady breathing. His face turned serious as he examined the man. His wound was already dressed. His skinny body and his messy brown hair were properly cleaned. His torn clothes were replaced with new one. But Wu know they're gonna be torn up soon.

He had been in worse shape. Wu remember the day he was brought in in a bloody mess. A chunk of his half was missing, his arm and leg was broken, and lots of slashes on his body and a deep cut run along his abdomen. He was lucky that it wasn't that long. Otherwise he wound spilt out his inner organs.

Several places on that man's dry skin were covered in prominent brown scale, especially on the skin that run along his spin and end at the tip of his tail. Speaking of his tail, Wu remembered that it was badly twisted and broken. Now the man's scaly tailed was left crooked.

Wu took more examination before moved on to the man's feet. They had grown longer and one of his toes on each foot formed and grew long sharp claw, same as his hands. His fingers ended up in nasty shapes, each had its tip opened as sharp bone pushed through. They were only a few inches long but Wu doubted they will grow longer in a time.

The same went to his teeth. All of his teeth had fallen off and been replaced by new set of sharp razor teeth. His jaws adapted too. He can open his mouth a little wider than normal human. Wu think it's not gonna stop at that. This man would change more, or if he wouldn't Wu's gonna make sure he would.

This is his perfect creation. Wu never thought that the first subject of his project would turn out this well. Now he's angry because those men wanted to throw this man into death again and again. They realized how expensive this man was but they never realized how rare. Wu might never get to create any successful asset like this one again.

Wu tabbed his notepad thoughtfully. How is he going to stop them? They paid for his project. They 'are' the reason he got to create this specimen. It was their stupid project that kept his project alive. He cannot argue about that. But he needed to come up with something to prevent them from doing stupid things like that again.

He put down his pad labeled as 'Project Alpha' on his desk and checked for the man's temperature, drawn some blood for further study then put new blanket on him.

He went out to called for the two doctors to come and take the man to his recovery room.


End file.
